My cool idol
by Darkdeyminn
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong saat tahu kalau dia bukanlah anak kandung dari eomma yang sudah bersamanya selama 17th ini. Dan bagaimana pula sakitnya saat orang yang dia cintai ternyata hanya pura-pura mencintainya. " Boo, miyanhae bukan maksud ku menyakiti mu, dengarkan lah penjelasan ku Boo, aku mohon." Pinta Yunho sedalam mungkin. "Sudahlah Oppa, aku sudah tahu semuanya,"
1. Chapter 1

Title : My Cool Idol

Author. : Darkdeyminn

Genre. : Romance

Main Cast. : Namja Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin ( Jung Changmin )

Park Yoochun

Yeoja Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Cho Kyuhyun

And other*

Rating : NC-17

Disclaimer : Semua cast hanyalah milik Tuhan YME, autor hanya mencoba untuk meminjam nama para cast.

Warning : Cerita gak jelas, hanyalah sebuah khayalan autor, banyak typo(s) dimana-mana, dkk.

* * *

Capster 1

'ahaa~

wasurenai de wasurenai de boku wa kimi ga sukinanda

towa to kaite towa no ai de mamoritai to shitteyo

aishiteru yo aishiteru yo zenbu kimi ni agerunda

dakarasaa boku no sobani oide

ahaa~~'

Terdengar senandung merdu dari pemilik bibir cherry disepanjang jalan pinggir ruko-ruko kecil. Langkah yang tercipta sesuai syair yang ia mainkan membuat semua orang yang melewatinya ikut tersenyum gembira.

"Ahh,,anyeong Kim ajumma" Sapanya pada sosok wanita setengah baya itu.

"Nde jonggie sayang." timpalnya sambil menoleh pada keponakannya.

"wah,wah,wah, ,keponakan Jumma pagi-pagi sudah cantik sekali, sudah siap pergi kesekolah eohh?"

"yahh Jumma, ,pagi-pagi sudah bikin Jonggie jadi malu." Bibir yang mengerucut imut langsung ia landaskan di wajahnya yang malah mengundang tawa dari wanita paruhbaya itu.

"hahahaa...Jonggie jangan mengerucut begitu, nanti kalau bibir jonggie bertambah maju eottoke,?"

"yahh..yahh jumma~" tak lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya, gadis itu malah menghentak-hentakkan kaki kecilnya. "Andwee jumma,,jonggie gak mau bibir jonggie jadi tambah maju,,andwee."

"Nde,nde hahahaa" kim Jumma balik membelai surai hitam keponakan lucunya itu penuh sayang.

"Kha, Jonggie sekarang berangkat sekolah gih,,nanti keburu telat!"

"Nde Jumma,,tapi poppo jonggie dulu" pinta jonggie sambil memajukan satu pipinya kearah Kim ajumma.

"ishh dasar anak manja, kajja sini jumma poppo"

chuu~

"kha sekarang berangkat,!"

Jonggie mulai membenarkan letak tasnya kembali. "Okey Kim ajumma yang cantik ke-2 sedunia setelah eomma jonggie,hahahaa"

chuu~

Jonggie yang tau apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, langsung saja meluncur pergi dan "jumma,,jonggie ambil satu bunganya ya jumma,,,bye bye jumma."

Kim ajumma yang melihat tinggah keponakannya itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memandang punggung yang semakin menjauh.

"jumma harap kamu akan selalu tersenyum bahagia seperti sekarang ini Jonggie,bahkan setelah kamu tahu sebuah kenyataan itu, teruslah tersenyum untuk eomma mu yang saat ini sayang."

Kim ajumma tersenyum getir sejenak mengingat sebuah kenyataan dimasa lalu sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

Jaejoong prof

haaah~

' benar-benar pagi yang sangat indah, huummb bunga lily ini junga sangat wangi. Kikikii ajumma memang sangat pandai untuk merawat bunga-bunga seperti ini.'

Jaejoong hanya terkikik sendiri sepanjang perjalanannya ke Shinki high scool mengingat kejadian bersama ajumma tercintanya tadi. Jaejoong memanglah gadis yang sangat rajin, dia lebih suka berjalan kaki dari pada naik bus untuk kesekolahnya, sekalian olahraga pikirnya. (yee jeje rajin;;plakk:;diusir reader)

' Pasti su-ie dan kyunie juga lagi dijalan.

Huuft nanti jonggie pamerin bunga ini ke mereka ahh,,pasti su-ie sama kyunie iri.

hahaa~kamu memang pintar jongie.'

Jaejoong kembali melangkahkan kakinya sambil bersenandung ria. Entah apalagi yang ia pikirkan saat ini, dia hanya berjalan tanpa memandang jalan didepannya dan alhasil,

Bughh,!

Jaejoong terjatuh dalam keadaan yang saat tidak elit-nya.

"huwaaa. . .eomma appo." Adu jaejoong entah pada siapa.

"hiks hiks eomma, ,jonggie jatuh masa,"

Jaejoong tetap terduduk ditengah jalan, dia masih meratapi telapak tangannya yang memetah gara-gara bergesekan dengan jalan.

Yunho prof

'Shiitt,!'

'Kenapa mereka harus ada dimana-mana, bahkan diwaktu yang sepagi ini. Sial!

Cepat lari Jung Yunho,cepat atau kamu akan jadi sarapan pagi mereka.'

Seorang berkulit Tan berbadan tinggi terlihat berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menjauh dari segerombolan gadis-gadis yang 'mungkin' atau memang tidak ada kerjaan itu. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, mengutuk atas ke-pabbo-annya itu, kenapa dia sampai nekat berjalan kaki ditempat umum tanpa alat penyamar.

'Aisshh,!kau memang pabbo Jung,!'

"Oppa,,,oppa,,"

"kyaa oppa Jung Yunho,,"

"Oppa.."

"Oppa saranghae,,oppa,,oppa~"

Teriak para gadis-gadis itu histeris.

"Yak! Apa mau kalian,? Jangan ikuti aku lagi, Aku bukan Jung Yunho atau siapalah itu nama orang yang kalian teriakkan." Teriak Yunho menutupi identitasnya sendiri.

"oppa..oppa tidak bisa berbohong pada kami" Celetuk salah satu gadis dari gerombolan itu.

"iya oppa,,kita semua tahu kalau itu oppa." Gadis yang lain pun mulai ikut bersuara. "Iya oppa, jadi berhentilah oppa."

'Mwo,?berhenti?'

'Ohh no,! Bisa-bisa aku jadi bahan perkosaan kalian semua kalau aku sampai berhenti. '

'Ayoo cepat Jung Yunho,! Lebih cepat, lebih cepat lagi,!'

Jung Yunho terus saja mempercepat larinya. Dia tidak memperdulikan apapun yang ada didepannya ataupun hanya memikirkan wajah orang-orang yang melihatnya lari-lari bagai seorang pencuri ini.

Lari,

Lari,

dan terus saja berlari, dan tiba-tiba tanpa ia sadari,

'Bughh !'

'Aww ishhh. . .'

Dia melihat gadis yang terduduk sama seperti dia, gadis yang ada didepannya saat ini. Jung Yunho pun langsung berdiri dan berfikir untuk menolong gadis yang sudah tidak sengaja ia tabrak itu.

"Ahh,, gwaenchaa,," Tanpa melanjutkan perkataannya Yunho langsung menarik gadis itu berdiri dan berlari bersamanya.

"Huwaaa eomma.. Jonggie diculik.! Jonggie mau diculik eomma,! Eommaa!" Teriak Jaejoong sambil menangis sesegukan.

"isshh, , diamlah gadis kecil, aku tak berniat menculik mu." Kata-kata itu lah yang muncul di kepala seorang Jung Yunho. Dia benar-benar tak bisa berfikir lagi, dia tidak mungkin mau tertangkap oleh gerombolan gadis-gadis gila itu, tapi dia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan gadis kecil ini menanggis di tengah jalan karna kesalahannya juga. (yaa ampun oppa digendong aja napa,,kasihan tuh uri jaejong;;tendang:;deyminn minggir)

'Eomma~ tolong jonggie, , ajusshi ini mau bawa kabur jonggie eomma. Jonggie takut eomma. Hiks hiks hiks.'

Jaejoong hanya mampu menangis didalam diamnya. Dia takut kalau seseorang yang menariknya ini membentaknya lagi, bahkan dia takut kalau sampai diapa-apain.

Yunho yang sudah dapat melihat mobilnya terparkir dipinggir jalan itu, semakin mempercepat larinya. Dia benar-benar segera ingin pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

Sesampainya di depan mobil sport-nya, Yunho dengan cekatan membuka pintu dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk naik, lalu dengan cepat dia menuju pintu sebrang, dia duduk di jog pengemudi dan mengemudikan mobil kesayangannya itu dengan kenjang.

'haaaaaaahhh~'

'akhirnya berakhir juga.'

Terdengar nafas lega dari pemilik bibir hati itu. Tanpa ia sadari Yunho melupakan sejenak gadis yang ada disebelahnya itu.

Dia melirik gadis itu sekilas dan kembali fokus pada jalanan lagi.

"Gwaenchana,?"

". . ."

Yunho yang merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban, mencoba kembali melihat keadaan gadis itu. Yunho terkejut sekali dengan apa yang dia lihat, dia tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu sangat shok dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Hei, Jangan takut, aku tidak akan melukai mu."

". . ."

"issh miyan tadi aku sempat menabrak mu, tadi aku benar-benar tidak melihat jalan didepan ku, aku terlalu sibuk menghindari gerombolan gadis-gadis tadi." Jelas Yunho panjang lebar, berharap gadis itu mau menanggapinya.

"Nde," hanya sahutan singkat dan hampir tak terdengar yang mampu Jaejoong ucapkan.

Yunho sedikit mengulas senyum untuk itu, meskipun singkat tapi bagi Yunho itu awal yang baik agar gadis itu tidak lagi shok dan sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku Jung Yunho, Apa kau tak apa-apa,? Kembali Yunho mengajak gadis itu bicara.

"Nde, gwaenchana."

"syukurlah kalau begitu, ohh yaa nama mu siapa,?"

" Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong imnida." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya tanda penghormatan dan mengulas sedikit senyum.

" Kim Jaejoong, nama yang indah, cocok dengan wajah mu yang cantik." Ucap Yunho sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya yang dapat membuat seluruh wanita terpesona.

" Jae, kamu sekolah di Shinki Higt Scool ya,? Aku antar nde."

"ehhh,?" Jaejoong kaget dengan apa yang dikatan Yunho barusan.

Karna merasa Jaejoong sedikit kaget Yunho langsung membenarkan kata-katanya. "Jangan kaget dan takut Jae, aku tahu sekolah mu karna aku melihat seragam yang kamu pakai, dan aku mengantar mu itu sebagai tanda permintaan maaf ku karna sudah membuat mu jadi begini." Yunho hanya tersenyum kikuk untuk itu.

"ahh nde, kamsahabnida." Angguk Jaejoong lagi. Dia tidak mampu menolak karna memang tangannya juga sakit gara-gara tabrakan tadi, lagian seandainya dia jalan pasti dia juga akan telat sampai sekolah, so, lumayan lahh kalau dia diantar meskipun masih ada sedikir rasa takut di hati Jaejong.

Suasana di dalam mobil kembali hening, tak ada yang mau memulai bicara, bahkan Yunho pun tidak. Dia tidak mau salah bicara dan membuat gadis cantik yang disebelahnya ini takut.

Jaejoong hanya mengedarkan pandangannya kejalan yang padat merayap itu.

"Omona~ Jonggie lupa."

Yunho yang kaget, langsung saja menoleh kearah si cantik itu berasal. "Wae,? Ada apa,? Apa yang lupa,?"

"Bunga lily Jonggie ketinggalan dijalan tadi, eottoke,?" Dengan refleksnya Jaejoong menggoyang-goyang pundah Yunho. "Andwee jumma miyanhae, bunganya hilang."

Yunho yang tidak tahu apa-apa yang pasrah saat bahunya disentuh bahkan digoyang-goyang gadis itu.

'Apa sepenting itukah bunganya?.'

Pikir Yunho yang masih bingung dengan sikap gadis unik yang sekarang ada satu mobil bersamanya itu.

"Jumma miyanhae." Sesal Jaejoong sambil menekuk wajahnya bahkan sesekali dia merucutkan bibirnya."

"hahahaa." Yunho tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Gadis ini memang benar-benar unik dan menarik.

"Apa bunga itu sangat berarti untuk mu Jae,?"

"ahh aniyo, bunga itu Jonggie dapet tadi pagi dari Kim Jumma, Sebenarnya bunga itu juga mau pamerin su-ie sama kyunie, ,pasti mereka iri." Jaejong hanya menarik nafas panjangnya "Haaah~, tapi sekarang bunganya sudah gak ada." Pasrah Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaa, kau lucu kalo mempout begitu Jonggie."

"Yakk, ,kenapa Ajusshi malah ketawa."

' Cieeeeetttt,!'

"Aah, Ajusshi!" teriak Jaejoong kaget saat tiba-tiba Yunho mengerem mobilnya.

"Yakk, Kenapa Jonggie memanggil Ajusshi."

Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan matanya luchu.

"Aigoo inih anak." Yunho hanya menggenggam erat setir mobil sambil menahan frustasi karna panggilan Ajusshi untuk dirinya. "Nde Jonngie, Oppa itu masih muda, well, panggil Oppa, ,Yunho oppa jangan Ajusshi, arasseo,!" Jelas Yunho sambil kembali menjalankan mobil sport kesayangannya itu.

"Ahhhh, ,nde nde Yunho oppa." Gadis lucu berbibir cerry itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. "Kyaa, , sudah sampai itu sekolah Jonggie oppa."

Yunho yang melihat tingkah riang gadis disebelahnya itu, hanya menggeleng kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

"Kha sudah sampai, Jonggie mau oppa antar kekelas,?"

"ahh aniya Oppa, kamsahabnida." Tolak jaejoong halus "Jonggie bisa kekelas sendiri kok, lagian Jonggie juga sudah tidak kenapa-napa."

"Jinjja,?"

"Nde oppa." Angguknya mantap.

"okey." Jawab singkat Yunho sambil bernafas lega karna pastinya dia juga tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika harus bertemu dengan gadis-gadis disekolah ini saat melihat dirinya.

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya kearah Yunho sebelum dia pergi masuk kedalam sekolah.

"Jonggie," Teriak Yunho tiba-tiba dari dalam mobilnya dengan kepala yang keluar dari jendela.

"nde Oppa, Waeyo,?"

"Aniya, nanti Jonggie pulang jam berapa?"

"Ahh itu, nanti ada kelas tambahan oppa, jadi Jonggie pulang jam 4 sore."

"Okey Jonggie, bye bye." Yunho melambaikan tangannya dan langsung saja pergi meninggalkan sekolah yang populer itu.

Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti apa maksud Yunho, tak ambil pusing. Dia langsung kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk kehalaman sekolah Shinki Higt School.

'uhhh, ,kaki Jonggie sakit, pasti ini gara-gara jatuh tadi. Huwaa mana jam masuk sebentar lagi, dan kelas Jonggie ada dilantai tiga. Eomma eottoke,?

"Jonggie, ," Panggil seseorang yang bersuara mirip suara dolpin.

"Su-ie, , Kyunie, ," dengan wajah bersinar bagai melihat peri, Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya ke kedua sahabatnya itu.

"ehh, eonn waeyo,?" Sergap gadis manis yang merasa aneh dengan cara jalan eonnie cantiknya.

"Gwaenchana kyunie, tadi eonn cuma tertabrak seseorang."

"Jinjja,? Ahh mana yang sakit Jonggie,? Kyaa pasti kaki Jonggie sakit eohh, tangan,,tangan Jonggie bagaimana,?" Junsu, gadis pemilik suara dolpin itu langsung membolak-balik badan Jonggie-nya, mengecek setiap bagian dari tubuh porselin itu.

"aigoo Su-ie, Jonggie tidak kenapa-kenapa,,, jangan khawatir nde."

"ihh eonnie suara dolpin,, kasian Jonggie eonnie kalau digituin, nanti kalau jadi tambah parah eottoke eoh,?" Ketus Kyuhyun.

"yahh Kyunie,, eonnie kan khawatir tau."

"Tapi kan tadi Jonggie eonnie dah bilang kalau gak kenapa-kenapa."

"Tapi,,tapi kan tetep aja khawatir."

"Iya Kyunie juga tau, tapi gak usah sampai digituin lah eonnie dolpin yang terdampar didaratan."

"kya', Kyunie panggil eonnie apa,?"

"Eonnie dolpin yang terdampar didaratan."

"yak yak yak."

"Wae,? Kyunie kan bener."

"Kyunieeee~~~!"

Jaejoong yang tidak sabar lagi melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya ini, ditambah kakinya yang pegal gara-gara hanya berdiri mendengarkan pertengkaran yang sana sekali tidak jelas dan bisa membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya pusing, langsung saja pergi meninggalkan mereka. Dia sudah ingin cepat-cepat sampai kelas dan duduk nyaman dikursi kebangsaannya.

Junsu dan Kyuhyun yang menyadari kepergian Jaejoong, langsung berlari menyusul pemilik bibir cerry itu.

"Jonggie,, kenapa Jonggie pergi eohh,?"

"habisnya kalian berisik, Jonggie kan sudah capek pengen cepat sampai kekelas." Pout Jaejoong

"ini gara-gara Kyunie sihh" bisik Junsu sambil menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun.

"yahh kenapa Kyunie,? Kan tadi eonnie dolpin yang mulai duluan." Sahut Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Mereka yang saling menyenggol dan menyalahkan tak mau mengalah, membuat Jaejoong semakin berdecak dibuat kesal. Dia benar-benar tak pernah menyangka krnapa dia bisa mengenal sampai bersahabat dengan kedua makhluk limited edition ini, yang satu suara berkhas dolpin, dan yang satunya gadis berdarah evil.

Haah~~

Jaejjong menghela nafas mengingat duo rival itu. Tapi Jaejoong bersyukur untuk itu semua, karna berkat duo tersebut hari-harinya bisa selalu berwarna.

.

Sesampainya di kelas, Jaejoong langsung saja mendudukkan dirinya ditempat tercintanya.

"Ahh~ akhirnya sampai juga."

"Nde Jonggie, Jonggie pasti lelah kan,?"

"euhh kok Su-ie tahu kalau,?"

"euh khang khang."

Kyuhyun yang duduk disebrang Jaejoong menatap Junsu malas. "Issh, Dolpinnya keluar kan."

"Jonggie, Su-ie mau tanya."

"Tanya apa Su-ie." Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Ehh itu,, yang menabrak Jonggie siapa sihh,? Kok dia tega banget menabrak Jonggie,?" Tanya Junsu polos.

" Ohh, yang menabrak Jonggie tadi itu Yunho Oppa Su-ie."

Kyuhyun yang langsung tanggap, kembali bertanya pada Jaejoong.

" Nuguya eonn,?"

"isshh, Yunho Oppa,,, Jung Yunho Oppa Kyunie."

Junsu yang baru saja menyelesaikan ke-loadingan pikirannya, tiba-tiba

MWOo,?!

TBC

A/N : Huwaaa akhirnya capster 1 jadi. Miyanhae ceritanya pasti aneh, pasti ceritanya ancur, pasti ceritanya jelek, pasti,,pastii,, huweee miyanhae~ Deyminn baru disini,baru belajar nulis, jadi mihanhae (；´Д`A

Plisss buat para Reader review nde, biar Deyminn lebih baik dan semangat lagi buat caps selanjutnya nde. /:puppy eyes angel:/

- Deep Bow dari Deyminn^^-


	2. Chapter 2

Title : My Cool Idol

Author. : Darkdeyminn

Genre. : Romance

Main Cast. : Namja Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin ( Jung Changmin )

Park Yoochun

Yeoja Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Cho Kyuhyun

And other*

Rating : NC-17

Disclaimer : Semua cast hanyalah milik Tuhan YME, autor hanya mencoba untuk meminjam nama para cast.

Warning : Cerita gak jelas, hanyalah sebuah khayalan autor, banyak typo(s) dimana-mana, dkk.

* * *

"_Nuguya _eonn?"

"isshh, Yunho Oppa... Jung Yunho Oppa Kyunie."

Junsu yang baru saja menyelesaikan ke-loadingan pikirannya, tiba-tiba

MWOo,?!

.-.-.-.-.

Capster 2

"Jonggie, Jonggie tidak bercandakan?"

...

"Yahh, Yunho oppa Jonggie ... Jung Yunho oppa."

Jaejoong tak habis pikir, kenapa kedua sahabatnya itu bisa histeris setelah mendengar nama itu. Mungkinkah ...

_Theeett_

Suara bel tanda masuk membuyarkan semua pikiran-pikiran Jaejoong. Entahlah, dia tidak mau ambil pusing karna masalah itu. Baginya kejadian tadi pagi hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja yang berhasil membuat tangannya sakit sampai sekarang.

Didalam kelas, Jaejoong hanya menatap kedepan menatap sang _songsaenim _yang asik menjelaskan pelajan hari ini. Dia tidak ingin menyianyiakan waktu belajarnya, dia ingin membuat eomma tercintanya bangga dengan dirinya. Yahh, meskipun Jaejoong termasuk gadis yang pintar, dia tetap saja belajar dan belajar. Hingga dia menyadari ada sebuah gulungan kertas kecil yang dilempar tepat kearahnya.

_Jonggie... kapan Jonggie mau ketemu Yunho oppa lagi?_

_ Pokoknya nanti kalau Jonggie ingin ketemu, Jonggie wajib ajak Su-ie sama Kyunie ikut, arasseo.?_

Jaejoong hanya menarik nafasnya panjang tanpa mempedulikan kedua sosok sahabatnya itu. Dia kembali asik berkurik dengan pelajarannya hingga tak menyadari wajah-wajah ditekuk lesu yang ada dibelakangnya.

_Ada apasih dengan mereka, ada apa juga dengan seorang Jung Yunho? Apa dia orang terkenal? Apa dia anak presiden? Atau jangan-jangan dia seorang kriminal? Akkkhhh ... Ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan ini,aishh._

Jaejoong mulai berdialoh dengan dirinya sendiri, mungkin setelah ini dia juga akan tertular penyakit gila mendadak seperti sahabat-sahabatnya.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Di tempat lain, seorang namja bertubuh tegap berisi terlihat sedang menikmati sarapannya dibalkon rumah yang bisa dibilang seperti istana itu. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah dompet lucu bergambar Hello Kitty. Dia tersenyum sendiri melihat benda itu.

"Kim Jaejong ... Hmmb, menarik." Katanya entah dengan siapa.

Yunho kembali menyeruput kopi latte kesukaannya.

"Ekhem ekhem" terdengar suara dehem dari arah belakannya.

"Hyung, kau belum berangkat kelokasi?" Tanya seseorang yang terlihat lebih muda darinya. "bukannya kau harus sampai kelokasi jam sepuluh nanti hyung? ingat sekarang sudah jam sembilan dan perjalananmu memakan waktu juga loh hyung."

...

Merasa tak mendapatkan respon, ia menaikkan oktaf suaranya satu level. "Yak Yunho hyung ... Jung Yunho hyung ... Apa kau masih ada disitu?"

"Aissh, kau kenapa Jung kecil? Kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah berteriak keras eoh?"

"Yahh kenapa? Q aku hyung yang tanya begitu, tanya kenapa hyung sudah melamun pagi-pagi?"

" Ahh itu ... Hmbb _anniya Minnie."_ Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekqli tidak gatal.

Sedangkan si adik hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kakaknya yang seperti seorang maling yang tertangkap basah mencuri.

_"Haha ... _Hyung kau lucu sekali."

_"Yak !_ Apa yang kau tertawakan Jung kecil."

_"haha ... Anni_ hyung."

"Ishh dasar bocah."

"Yahh hyung ... Minnie bukan bocah lagi, coba nih lihat tubuh Minnie yang udah gede gini." Jelasnya dengan wajah selugu mungkin.

Sekarang giliran Yunho yang tertawa "Haha ... mana ada anak yang sudah gede memasang wajah lugu anak kecil begitu Minnie sayang."

...

"Nde nde ... Minnie sudah gede bukan bocah lagi. Khaa sekarang jangan cemberut gitu."

...

"Ya sudah kalau masih cemberut hyung gak akan ngajak Minnie ke Cafe temen hyung yang baru dibuka."

"Yahh ... _pally _hyung, Minnie mau ikut."

"_Shiruh, _hyung gak mau ngajak anak yang cemberut."

"Enggak lagi hyung, Minnie gak cemberut hihihii."

"_Smart boy." _

Yunho memanglah sangat menyayangi adik semata wayangnya ini. Meskipun tak jarang mereka saling menjahili dan bertengkar, namun itu semualah yang membuat mereka menjadi semakin dekat, semakin mengerti satu sama lain. Hubungan yang sangat natural membuat keduanya bisa saling memahami setiap keadaan mereka. Tak pernah ada yang bisa dibohongi. Tak pernah ada yang bisa disembunyikan. Mereka akan saling tahu meskipun tak ada yang berbicara.

"Minnie kenapa gak berangkat sekolah eum?"

"Minnie berangkat hyung tapi nanti siang."

...

"Berangkat cuma untuk mempersiapkan besok hyung."

"Memangnya besok ada apa?"

"Besok ada lomba _Sains_ sekota_ Seoul."_

_"_Ohh ... Wahh adik hyung memanglah anak pinter nde, belajar yang rajin dan besok harus jadi juara, oke!"

"Ship hyung."

Mereka tertawa bersama dipagi yang hangat itu. Bila ada orang yang melihat, pasti mereka semua akan beranggapan bahwa keluarga ini sangatlah bahagia. Tapi memang begitulah keluarga yang dikepalai seorang Jung Siwon pemilik _Jung Comporation _ ini.

" Hyung ... Hyung tidak berangkat?"

" Ah nde, habis ini hyung berangkat Minnie."

" Ohh ..."

" Khaa hyung berangkat dulu nde, Minnie baik-baik dirumah."

" Siap bos!"

" Hahaa .." Yunho mengacak rambut adiknya dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

" Hyung jangan lupa berposelah sebaik mungkin, buat semua para yeoja diseluruh kota ini terpukau melihatmu hyung." Teriaknya tiba-tiba.

Yunho tak menjawab adiknya, dia hanya membuat tanda bulat dari ibu jari dan jari telunjuk sebagai pertanda oke.

Kini Yunho telah ada dkdalam mobil sport kebanggaannya. Dia menyusuri jalanan kota yang sudah tidak padat lagi. Hari-harinya memanglah sungguh sangat padat. Bayangkan saja, dia harus kuliah sambil menjadi seorang aktor dan model yang prefesional. Belum lagi dia juga harus berhati-hati disetiap waktu, menghindari para fans yang selalu membuntutinya. Sungguh sangat melelahkan. Tapi bagaimana lagi, dia sangat menyukai kedua hal ini, dia tidak ingin melepas salah satunya.

Setelah memakan waktu setengah jam, akhirnya Yunho sampai ditempat pemotretan juga. Karena kali ini bertemakan _summer _pemotratan diambil di salah satu pantai yang terletak dipinggir kota Seoul. Semua kru sudah bersiap-siap. Yunho langsung mengganti bajunya dan bersiap untuk dimake up.

" _Annyeong_, akhirnya kau sudah sampai juga oppa."

" Ahh nde Ahra-shi."

" Ahh .. Padahal aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi oppa."

Yunho tak menjawab, dia hanya memberikan senyuman tipis kepada gadis yang disampingnya.

" Oppa, apa oppa tahu ... Aku adalah penggemar beratmu oppa. Aku sangat menyukai gaya-gaya oppa waktu bermain film. Aku juga sangat kagum waktu oppa menjadi seorang model, oppa terlihat sangatlah profesional. Aku ingin seperti oppa." Jelas Ahra panjang lebar tanpa memperhatikan wajah bosan orang yang disampingnya. " Dan oppa juga harus tahu, aku sangat menantikan hari ini oppa. Menjadi pasangan model bersama Yunho oppa adalah impianku. Aku sangat bahagia oppa."

Karna sudah tak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini, Yunho langsung saja beranjak pergi.

" Yahh ... Oppa mau kemana?"

" Aku sudah selesai, jadi aku keluar dulu Ahra-shi." Yunho langsung saja berlalu dari tempat make up.

Ahra yang merasa diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Yunho, berdecak kesal merutuki dirinya.

_ihh kenapa oppa membiarkanku begitu saja, kenapa oppa tak mau membalas kata-kata ku. Padahal kan aku sudah berbicara panjang lebar. Ihh ihh ihh aku sebal sama oppa, oppa orang yang dingin. Tapi aku cinta sama oppa. Pokoknya aku akan membuat oppa mencintai ku juga. Tunggu saja oppa, kau hanya akan menjadi milik Go Ahra seorang._

Ahra tersenyum sendiri pada pantulan dirinya dikaca, seakan dia adalah seorang yang pasti akan selalu menang dan mendapatkan semua yang dia ingin.

Cahaya matahari sungguhlah bersahabat kali ini. Membuat acara pemotretan semakin lancar.

Yunho, dia memakai kemeja putih tipis dengan kancing yang terbuka disetiap bagiannya, menampakkan setiap lekuk didada bidangnya. Dengan lengan kemeja yang dilipat sampai sepertiga lengan dan celana pendek, membuatmya semakin terlihat menawan. Jangan lupakan sebuah kaca mata hitam yang la bawa. Dengan menatap kehamparan air biru dan dengan angin yang menghembus pelan namun pas, membuat semua foto yang diambil terlihat sangat sempurna.

Pose demi pose la gayakan, dan semuanya sungguh sempurna. Para kru memberikan ucapan selamat dan terima kasih diakhir pemotretan. Pemotretan kali ini berjalan sangat baik dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya.

Kini Yunho kembali berada didalam mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia tidak ingin terburu-buru karena memang sekarang dia tidak sda jadwal lagi. Tidak ada jam kuliah hari ini, dan itulah yang membuatnya semakin gembira. Dia melirik sebuah dompet di jog srbelahnya dan tersenyum.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Su-ie ... Jonggie pinjem uang Su-ie dulu nde, dompet Jonggie hilang dan tidak mungkin juga Jonggie pulang jalan kaki, kaki Jonggie masih terasa sakit." Jelas Jaejoong dengan wajah memelasnya.

" Nde Jonggie. Jonggie tidak usah pinjam, ini buat Jonggie aja." Ucap Junsu sambil menyodorkan uang lembar 50.000 won kepada sahabatnya itu.

" _Anni _Su-ie ... Jonggie hanya mau pinjam dan besok pasti Jonggie kembalikan."

" Terserah Jonggie sajalah."

" _Gomawoyo."_

Jaejoong memeluk sahabatnya itu sebagai tanda terima kasih. Kini mereka berjalan menuju halte bus bersama.

" Jonggie yakin mau naik bus?"

" Nde Su-ie."

" Kenapa tidak bareng Su-ie saja, biar nanti Su-ie yang mengantar Jonggie pulang."

" Tidak usah Su-ie, lagian supir Su-ie kan juga telat jemputnya."

" Tapi nanti kalau ada apa-apa dengan "

Belum selesai Junsu dengan kata-katanya, Jaejoong langsung mendahuluinya. " Su-ie jangan berfikiran macam-macam, Jonggie tidak akan kenapa-kenapa."

Junsu yang tak ingin berdebat lebih lama lagi karena dia pasti tau akan sia-sia, hanya bisa menerima keputusan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Memang diantara mereka bertiga Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun adalah tipe gadis yang sangat ber-ego tinggi. Mereka tidak ingin merepotkan siapa saja dalam suatu hal apalagi selama mereka bisa melakukan hal itu sendiri.

Mereka berdua mengobrol sambil menunggu bis datang. Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada sebuah mobil sport yang berhenti tak jauh dari mereka berada.

" jaejoong ... Hey Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong menyadari ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Dia pun mengedarkan matanya kesemua arah, mencari dari mana suara itu berasal.

" Hey, aku disini."

Jaejoong menatap heran mobil hitam sport dengan kaca yang terbuka sedikit. Dengan memberanikan dirinya, Jaejoong melangkah mendekati mobil itu dan menghiraukan sahabatnya yang menatap heran.

Jaejoong menatap tak percaya siapa dibalik kaca mobil tersebut. Pikirannya teringat kembali kebebera saat yang lalu.

_flashback_

" Jonggie ... Jonggie benar-benar tidak tahu siapa Jung Yunho itu?" Tanya Junsu waktu mereka sedang dikantin sekolah.

" Tidak, _wae?"_

" Jonngie memang tidak pernah melihat majalah atau TV?"

Jaejoong menatap heran kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat shock waktu dirinya tidak tahu siapa Jung Yunho sebenarnya.

" Aissh, eonnie porselin ku sayang ... Perlu eonnie tahu yaa, Jung Yunho itu adalah aktor sekaligus model yang sangat banyak dibicarakan gadis-gadis muda sekarang ini."

"_ Jinjja?_"

" Nde Jonggie, makanya tadi Jonggie beruntung sekali bisa tertabrak oleh Yunho oppa, apalagi sampai diantar sekolah."

" Yahh mana ada tertabrak itu beruntung Su-ie ... yang ada sekarang kaki dan tangan Jonggie sakit tahu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap tangannya.

" Tapikan setidaknya Jonggie diantar sama orang terkenal yang bak pangeran itu."

" Nah, betul tuh kata eonnie dolpin. Eonnie tuh salah satu gadis yang beruntung."

Jaejoong menatap malas keduanya. Kenapa sekarang sahabatnya malah memuji orang yang sudah menabraknya itu.

_flashback end_

Yunho mengedarkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah tanpa cacat itu.

" Yak jangan melamun, ayo masuk."

" Ehhh?"

" Masuk kedalam mobil Kim Jaejoong. Khaa cepat masuk." Suruh Yunho tak sabar. Dia benar-benar tak bisa berlama-lama ditempat seperti ini, apalagi jika ada orang yang mengenalinya. Dia sedang tidak ingin meladeni para fans dadakan saat ini.

" Ahh, aku sedang bersama sahabatku oppa."

" Ajak saja dia juga."

Tanpa berfikir panjang Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya, isyarat bahwa Jaejoong memanggil Junsu.

" Nde?"

Junsu yang tidak mengerti segera mendekati Jaejoong, dia pun langsung shock saat mengetahui siapa yang ada didalam mobil itu. Dengan segera dan tanpa aba-aba Jaejoong menutup mulut Junsu, dia sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia telat mengunci mulut sahabatnya itu.

" Jangan keluarkan suara lumba-lumba mu itu Su-ie."

Junsu hanya mengangguk dengan telapak tangan Jaejoong yang masih menempel mengunci mulutnya. Junsu langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya setelah terlepas dari Jaejoong, seakan dia sudah lama tak bertemu oksigen.

" khaa kita masuk Su-ie."

" Ehh?"

" Ayoo Su-ie." Jaejoong langsung menarik tangan Junsu masuk ke kursi belakang mobil.

Setelah keduanya masuk Yunho langsung menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan wilayah sekolah itu. Semua untuk beberapa saat terdiam tak ada yang membuka susra terlebih dahulu. Hingga akhirnya Yunho membuka suara.

" lni dompetmu Jae." Yunho menyodorkan dompet bergambar Hello Kitty iru ke kursi belakang dimana Jaejoong dan Junsu berada.

" Kyaa ... Dompet Jonggie ketemu." Keriak Jaejoong girang sambil memeluk sabahatnya. " _Gomawo _oppa, oppa sudah menemukan dompet Jonggie yang hilang."

" Dompet itu tidak hilang Jonggie, hanya saja tadi tertinggal di jok mobil."

" Ohh, berarti tadi pagi dompet Jonggie jatuh di jok mobil oppa."

" Nde Jonggie." Yunho tersenyum melihat ekspresi Jaejoong dari balik kaca yang ada didalam mobil itu.

Junsu yang sama sekali tidak mengerti hanya berdehem menyadarkan sahabarnya jika ada dirinya disini.

" Ahh, oppa ini kenalin sahabat Jonggi."

" _Annyeong oppa, Junsu imnida."_

_" Annyeong Junsu-ah."_

_" _Oppa, oppa kok bisa disini memangnya oppa tidak sibuk?" Tanya Junsu.

" Ehh, Junsu-ah kenal siapa oppa?"

" Yahh, siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan seorang aktor sekaligus model profesional seperti oppa, euh kyang kyang."

" Tapi tadi pagi sahabatmu itu..."

" Haha, kalau Jonggie jangan heran oppa, dia memang tidak tau masalah begituan."

Merasa kesal Jaejoong langsung mencubit lengan sahabatnya itu.

" Kyaa kenapa Jonggie cubit lengan Su-ie, sakit tahu." Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap bekas cubitan dilengannya.

" Biarin suruh siapa menjelak-jelekkan Jonggie." Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Junsu.

" Yak yak yak."

Yunho hanya tertawa melihat aksi kedua sahabat yang sibuk bertengkar ria itu. " Sudah tidak usah bertengkar, kalian lapar tidak?"

" Lapar oppa, Su-ie lapar."

" Kajja kita makan dulu, biar oppa yang traktir."

Junsu bersorak ria karena itu, tapi tak sama halnya Jaejoong.

" Eum, Jonggie mau pulang aja oppa."

" Ehh?" Yunho menyerngitkan dahinya.

" Jonggie wae?"

" Jonggie harus pulang Su-is, eomma Jonggie pasti sudsh menunggu Jonggie dirumah."

" Ahh nde, kalau begitu Su-ie juga tidak jadi makan, kita pulang aja Jonggie."

" Tapi Su-ie."

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian Jonggie." Junsu menatap wajah sahabatnya itu dan kembali berbicara kepada Yunho " Oppa, kita langsung kerumahnya Jonggie aja nde."

" Nde, tapi rumahnya dimana?"

" Dideket tempat yang tidak sengaja kita tertabrak tadi oppa."

" Ohh didaerah sana, oke."

Yunho langsung melajukan mobil hitamnya membelah jalanan. Mereka masih asik mengobrol didalam mobil, hingga tak lama berselang waktu, mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah yang sederhana tapi terlihat sangat nyaman. Bunga-bubga tumbuh subur disekeliling rumah itu. Benar-benar rumah yang indah.

" Ayo oppa kita masuk." Ajak Jaejoong kepada Yunho.

" Ahh nde Jae."

Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Yunho untuk masuk. Junsu yang memang sudah biasa keluar masuk rumah itu, tentu saja langsung menerobos masuk tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan sang pemilik rumah.

" Eomma, Jonggie pulang." Teriak Jaejong. Dia mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya mencari dimana eommanya berada.

" Eomma ... Eomma ..."

" Nde Jonggie sayang eomma sedang didapur." Jawab eommanya.

" Eomma Jonngie pulang bersama Su-ie dan teman baru Jonggie."

" Nde eomma segera kesana."

Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Yunho dan Su-ie.

" Oppa, oppa santai saja ya disini. Anggap seperti rumah sendiri." Kata Jaejoong ramah.

" Ahh nde Jae." Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersemyum.

Dari arah dalam, eomma Kim muncul. Dia merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan akibat kegiatannya didapur.

" Hey anak eomma sayang ... Wahh sudah pulang, pasti Jonggie capek nde." Eomma Kim membelai lembut surai hitam anaknya.

" Eomma, Jonggie pulang bersama Su-ie dan geman Jonngi."

Eomma Kim langsung mengedarkan pandangannya kearah Junsu. " Su-ie apa kabar nak? Wahh Su-ie sudah lama tidak mampir kesini nde."

" Hehe, baik Eommanim. Miyanhae belakangan ini Su-ie sibuk eommanim." Junsu memeluk erat eomma Kim, dia sudah menganggap eomma Kin adalah eommanya sendiri.

" Eomma, ini kenalin teman Jonggie namanya Jung Yunho oppa."

Eomma Kin melihat kearah Yunho dan deg ...

_Jung? Kenapa marganya Jung? Dan kenapa matanya sama persis dengan mata itu ... Apa ini? Kebetulan atau kah memang dia ... dia .. dia anak dari orang itu?_

**Tbc.**

**,, kyaa akhirnya caps.2 deyminn tulis juga.**

**miyan buat semua reader, ceritanya masih begini, masih kurang begitu jelas. Huwaa Jeongmal miyanhae.**

**Tetep Deyminn tunggu reviewnya buat caps.2 nde...^,~)**

**Buat yang sudah Review di caps.1 gomawo /:kecup atu-atu:/**


End file.
